Wally Gets Lost (UK VHS 1997)
''Wally Gets Lost ''is a UK VHS. This is Distributed By Disney Videos and Thames Video. Notes * '''Voice: '''Frank Welker as Bugs/WALL-E (Sound And Screaming Only)/Flik The Rabbit (Squeak Only)/Baby Wally/Werewolf/Birds/Red Rabbit/Forest Animals/Ducks/Birds/Animals/Crows/Ghost/Monster Tree,Jim Cummings as Sorey Bird/Wally (WALL-E)/White Duck/Winnie The Pooh/Tigger,John Fiedler as Piglet,Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin,Ken Sansom as Rabbit,Rob Rackstraw as 7969 The Husky/Willie Bride/Gideon Bride/Gooey The Cat,Dave Foley as Russell Bride,Matthew Corbett as Himself,Brenda Longman as Soo/89 The Bird,Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit/Pooh Bear on TV/A Robot on TV/Alex The Arctic Rabbit/Jermey Robot/6577 The Dog/88 The Brown Husky/Flik The Rabbit’s Father,Tress MacNeille as EVE/Little Robot/UnNamed Mother,Brad Garrett as UnNamed Dad/Little Foe (EVE’s Dad)/Wally’s Brother/Alexander The Flamingo,Tara Strong as Augie Foe,Richard Dean Anderson as Plumbot Master/1234 The Cat,Ringo Starr as Dapper Robot/Flik The Rabbit (Screaming)/Gregor The Blue Ant/Alex The Bird/Sooty (Singing),Peggy Mahon as Lil M-O/Miss Owl/828 The Cat/99 The Dog/Flo Shumway/99 The Cat/Miley Wilbur,Thick Wilson as 55 The German Shepherd/Bob Shumway/Visible Robot,Kath Soucie as Little Bird/Magic Robot/Big Foe/Melissa Bride,Rob Cowan as Skip/83 The Maine Coon Cat,Paul Fusco as 773 The Owl/Gordon Shumway/Rick Fusterman,Peter Cullen as Eeyore/Mac The Dog/MacGeever The Beetle/Dog/Fennel Donkey/Ned The Rabbit Hunter,Teresa Gallagher as 1235 The Husky,Michael J Fox as 1492 The Ant,Mel Gibson as 567 The Jack Russell,Ben Burtt as 578 The Gopher,Lara Jill Miller as Butterfly/Caterpillar,Tom Kenny as Scrooge The Hunter, Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll/Snappy and Billy Joel as Badger/Mr. Rabbit * Release Date: October 20 1997 * Distributed by: Disney Videos and Thames Video Opening Previews (UK) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Meow Mix Commerical (Meow Backwards) # Wisecracking ALF Commercial # Pizza Hut Beauty And The Beast Commercial (1992) # Meow Mix UK Commercial (1983) # Pepsi Commercial (1988) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Winnie The Pooh’s Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Now on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Sesame Street (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Now Available Only on Video) # Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (Available Now on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Video Collection Promo (1986) # VCI Children‘s Video Trailer from 1997 (Because ”New For 97’” Has Been Cut Off) # 101 Dalmatians Live Action (Available Now on Video) # Oliver Gets Lost (Coming Soon) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # Stay Tuned (Purple Background) # Walt Disney Video Premiere Logo # Thames Video Logo # BBFC U Screen # VSU U Warning (Disney/Buena Vista) # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Thames Television Logo (With a UK Pitched) # Start of Wally Gets Lost (1990) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Wally Gets Lost (1990) # Tigger Dancing (Post-Credit Scene) # A Don Bluth Film Logo # Alien Productions (ALF In Circle, 1990, with a UK Pitched) # Thames Television (Silent) # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # That Darn Cat # Honey, I Blew Up the Kid # A River Runs Though It (Coming Soon from Guild Home Video) # The Preacher's Wife # Air Force One # Disneyland Paris 5 Years 1997 (0990 03 03 03) # Sesame Street (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) (Again) # Meow Mix Commercial (Game Show) # The Real Robot Trailer (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". (Short Version) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Emma # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) Gallery 2DEF4EC6-F674-4847-AA3D-060A3FC410CE.jpeg|Cassette Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Disney VHS Tapes Category:1997